Welcome Home
by PhoenixRiver7889
Summary: Ellie hates when thunderstorms roll around. Only he could keep her calm during them. Draco/OC. WARNING: MATURE THEMES, LANGUAGE, LOVE, AND SMUT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


**A/N:** I know I fell off the face of the Earth for a couple years. I had a lot going on, personally. I apologize for my absence and I do plan on continuing "A Tale of Two SLytherins". My laptop that held the first five chapters died over a year ago, so I have to almost start over. Please bear with me as I try my hardest to keep it going.

 **EDIT:** I took this story down so I could add in more details. I hope it's enough!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HP related, but I do own Ellie. Mwhahaha. There is SMUT! LEMON-Y SMUT! LOVE-Y SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I LOVE SMUT LANGUAGE!

The storm was relatively calm for the moment as I lay underneath my comforter. The cotton material was soft and grey, and I cuddled a pillow. It was nights like this that made me miss him the most. I had such an anxious fear when it thundered; the cracking that shook the entire apartment, but I loved it at the same time. Call me complicated.

Lightning caused the sky to light up again, and I closed my eyes so as not to panic and focused on relaxing my pounding heart. If he was here, he would know just what to do to calm me down. He would hold me tight, whisper in my ear that everything would be okay, and kiss my neck. As I focused more on the thought of him, I drifted off and fell asleep.

Sometime later, hours or minute, I don't know, I groggily awoke to the feeling of the mattress sinking low. The cool night air hit my back as the blanket was lifted and then lowered back down to cover me. I froze as an arm snaked around my waist, but as the scent of mint and wood hit my nose, I knew.

He was home.

 _Finally._

Lips pressed against the back of my neck and trailed down to my shoulder, and I shivered and felt goosebumps on my upper body. I could feel his smile as he drew his lips across the skin of my neck again.

"I'm home, love." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me, causing me to shudder again. Outside, it thunders and the sky lights up again but I pay no attention now. My love is home and that is all that matters to me.

I turn over and finally face him. His light grey eyes begin to search mine and watch my reaction. I'm sure my eyes are wide with surprise and happiness. I know he's missed me, missed being home. I have to wonder how this mission went, considering he's been gone for almost a year. His face is scruffier than I remember, his eyes look lighter since the time we said goodbye. Does it mean it was successful? I could only hope. My questions would wait for the morning. For now, he was the only thing that mattered to me.

"I've missed you." I finally manage to whisper, and he smiles again, kissing my forehead. I tilt my head back and capture his silky lips in such a light kiss that the world, storm included, stop. I wrap my arms around his neck and start sitting up. He adjusts himself so he's laying down and I'm straddling his lap. Leaning down over him, I press my lips against his again and he responds with such a hunger, it's addicting.

"Darling, don't think I haven't missed you. I've never stopped thinking about you. You are what kept me alive," he managed between kisses.

"Gods, I love you." I whisper back. He responds by grasping my hands and intertwining our fingers. Our lips meet again for feverish kisses, neither of us wanting to forget the feeling of each other. It had been way too long.

"Ellie.." he started and as I sat up, I felt him pushing against the restraints of his jeans.

"Draco," I replied, smirking as I ground my hips against his, watching as he threw his back into the pillow and moaned. He grabbed my hips and held me in one spot, refusing to let me move on him again.

"If you continue this, I may lose myself before I've even had time to enjoy it." Draco quickly sat up, moving me back a little so I wouldn't fall. His lips captured mine in a deep kiss that stopped my world again. Trailing his lips down to my chin and down my neck, I gasped as I felt the flicker of his tongue against my pulse. I vaguely felt his arms moving and I realized he had taken his shirt off. My hands immediately went to his back, and I ran my fingernails down, emitting a groan from Draco. His hands quickly worked their way to the bottom of my tank top, pulling it over my head and throwing it to join the pile of clothes that was beginning. Frantic hands began to undo buttons and push down shorts until we were both completely naked and out of breath.

I sat back onto the pillows and Draco moved to my hips. He grabbed them in his hands and began to leave kisses down to my knees, his hands now moving to spread my legs. My head fell back into the pillow as he blew a breath across my hot center. Fingers outlined my pussy and I let out a whimper. Rubbing my clit, Draco moved his fingers down more and finally entered me. My back arches against the bed as he slowly pulls out and thrusts his fingers into me again. I let out a moan, and he quickens his pace. I can feel the fire moving through my arms and legs, finally clashing in my womb, and I'm pushed over the edge, writhing at Draco's hand, moaning his name over and over again.

"You're so beautiful when you cum."

"And now, it's your turn."

I sat up and switched positions with Draco, his cock flopping lazily on the side. I quickly grabbed him and licked up his shaft. His hands found their way into my hair and wound around the strands. I started bobbing my head up and down, squeezing his balls with a free hand as he moaned and squirmed.

"Babe… please. I want to come in you. Please." He begged. I stopped my torture on him and he sighed.

"I can't wait to be inside you," he whispers in my ear, making me shiver again. "Ellie, mmm get on top of me, please."

I happily obliged, pushing him back down on the bed. I leaned down into the crook of his neck and began nibbling on his ear, causing him to grab my hips and position me above him. Slowly, I lowered myself until his cock was probing my wet entrance.

"Gods, you are so tight." Draco says as I lower myself more, breaking the entrancing spell of the teasing. We both let out a groan as he fills me whole. It takes a moment before either of us start moving. I raised myself up and started to lower myself again when his hips pushed up to reach mine. Draco reached up and grabbed my neck, pulling me down for a long, lingering kiss as he frantically thrust inside of me. I began moaning his name, feeling the fire heat up in my veins.

"Oh Gods, Ellie…" he began and I felt myself start to shudder as I orgasmed. Draco followed not long after, his sweet, sticky juices filling me up.

I rolled off of him, both of us panting and stared up at the man I loved. He was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Marry and have children.

His eyes started to close, and I snuggled closer to him, our arms wrapped around each other, falling into a blissful sleep.

A few hours later I awoke to hearing crying. _Was Draco crying?_ I lay still for a moment, not sure if what I was hearing was accurate. Then I heard him whisper, in between gasps of breath.

"I love you, Ellie. Gods know I do. I don't want to do this. I _can't_. But you don't understand. You deserve so much more than me, Ellie. I love you, and I have to let you go."

My body froze, and I realized with horror he had put the body-binding curse on me. What was he doing?!

"Please, forgive me, Ellie. I know I'll never forgive myself." Draco broke down crying again, and all I could do was lay there and listen. My heart broke as I heard the broken man I love spill his heart. I felt tears fall down my face, but I couldn't wipe them away.

"I love you, Ellie."

I couldn't see him in the dark. Where was he?

" _Obliviate_."


End file.
